


Misunderstanding

by auntzeesgirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, cuddles are life, protective Zelda, zelda is soft, zelda needs to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl
Summary: An unexpected visit will put Zelda's control to the test.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, enjoy a little extra fluff. It wasn’t planned, but I couldn’t resist. Part two will come soon! Hope you all like it :3

_**Misunderstanding** _

You let out a short breath as Zelda presses your body a little closer to hers. You are curled up in her warm embrace with legs intertwined together. Her hand slides protectively around your waist, and her fingerstips run along your left side, up and down, making you feel pleasant goosebumbs all over your spine. You close your eyes for a moment enjoying her caring touch and she beams down at you when you place a gentle kisses over her exposed shoulder. Then you find yourself playful and nibble over her soft pale skin. Zelda lets out a soft moan in appreciation, then she lowers her head, burying her nose in your hair. She exhales your scent for a moment, before pressing her lips on the top of your head, as she curls her fingers in your hair. 

The soft side she shows you fills your heart with nothing but joy. You move your free hand over her belly, since she is laying on her back, and start drawing abstract figures on her skin. That gesture makes you focus so intently that you don't immediatly notice her lips cracking into a smile when you reach a sensitive spot up to her ribs. She doesn't dare to move, on the contrary she pulls you closer. 

Her thigh slightly lifts up, letting you easily guess what she wants from you. She craves for your touch and closeness as much as you do. Your eyes sparkle, when you lift your chin to meet her face. She wets her lips when your hand firmly presses on her hips, while the other lies on her thigh, gently rubbing and circling the sensitive skin close to sweet spot of hers. She moans softly, in search of greater friction. Unable to reach your lips, Zelda turns her attention over your neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. You let out a short laugh, that sound causes the butterflies in Zelda's stomach to flutter and a deeper warmth to settle in her chest. "What's so funny?", she murmurs against your skin, with a grin playing out her face. 

"You are insatiable, Zelds. I have to assume that I'm pretty good in what I do", you tease, offering her a playful squeeze on her inner thigh. Zelda hardly suppresses a squeal at that. Then, she grabs your chin. She looks at you in a way that makes you lower all kinds of defense. She has a mischievious twinkle in her emerald eyes, that drives you crazy, but in a good way. 

"Don't give yourself too many pats on the back", your face flushes, realizing how gorgeous and hypnotic she is. 

You shrug, amused by her behavior. After, you lift up on your elbows to get a better look at the most beautiful witch on earth. She bends down to kiss you tenderly when your lips brush hers in an innocent way. "Can't we stay all day, no wait- every day like this? Just me, you and cuddles", you prompts all of the sudden. 

Your tone is so serious that Zelda bursts out laughing. She nibbles on her lower lip to make it stop, and then starts thinking of a good answer to give you. She strokes your hair and the back of your head. "Altough there's nothing I desire the most, I'm afraid we can't, darling", she says, never leaving your eyes. 

You let out a small sigh at that. "Why not? Would it be so terrible to spend more time together?", you add stubbornly. She is not surprised at all by your manners, that's why she rolls her eyes. 

"It's not that. We've responsabilities to take care of...". 

You lightly purse your lips at that. "Are we not the architects of our destiny? Whom should we obey?", you say theatrically. "Life is so very short, we shouldn't waste it". 

Zelda frowns a little, she opens her mouth to speak, but closes it almost immediately. She does that a couple of times. She shakes her head after, wrapping her arms around your waist, holding you even closer. "You should obey to me", the redhead joked, and you giggle as you began to play with her ginger locks. "Oh? For real? And what about you? Who are you devoted to?". 

She arches an eyebrow and looks away from you, pretending to think about it. "Well, to be honest I believe that-".

She doesn't get to finish her sentence that the doorbell makes you both jump in surprise. You look at each other for a brief moment. "Are you waiting for someone?", you ask her. Zelda's brows come together in a confused frown. She shakes her head no. "Are you?", she adds, but your answer is the same as hers. You both keep quiet, hoping that whoever it is at the front door will leave. 

It's kinda exciting. You feel like teenagers not wanting to get busted by your parents. 

Zelda widens her eyes and promptly presses her palm over your mouth, realizing you were about to laugh at the situation. "Shut up", she mutters with an amused smile. It's her turn to giggle when you kiss her palm in return. "You're unbelievable", she points out and you shrug with a wicked grin. "I couldn't resist", you whispers and she playfully pinches your nose. 

Sadly, you two hear the doorbell a second time and Zelda sighs deeply. "Who could it be?", she asks, as you lazily get up. You offer her an emphatic look, fixing your hair while doing so.

The doorbell rings for the third time. "Ugh, I'm coming!", you yell, bothered by the insistence of whoever is knocking at your door. Zelda can barely contain a laugh at your manners. Normally you are the one who keeps cool, but you too have your moods like everyone else. 

"Rudeness knows no bounds, huh?", the readhead says, wanting to get up with you. You offer her a gentle hand squeeze and a peck on the cheek. "I'll deal with them".

She nods, but hesitantly. 

You head for the door, snorting loudly while doing so as to make clear your annoyance to whoever decided to disturb you on your day off. 

"I hope you have a good reason for-", you freeze when you open the door, unable to finish your sentence. Your eyes widen in surprise, as you meet familiar ones. "No way", you whisper, questioning your own eyesight. Your knees feel weak as if they have turned to jelly all of the sudden and your heart beats so fast as if it is about to burst into pieces. "Satan in Hell, it's you-", you shake your head, feeling tears pinching your eyes already. 

Zelda frowns, impatiently. Not seeing you coming back, she decides to check the situation out for herself. She approaches the front door, silently peeking at you. 

The young man in front of you beams down at you. Your eyes never dare to leave one another. "Long time no see, Y/n". He lifts you from he floor and buries his face in the crook of your neck and you hug him tightly, recognizing his scent. 

Zelda doesn't know what to think about that situation playing out in front of her. She has no idea who that guy is, neither why he's hugging you so intimately. Is she annoyed by that? Yes, she is. Would she have pointed this out to you? By all means. Jealousy is a very difficult monster to stand. 


	2. part 2

_Part two, by popular demand, here we are! :3_

You are so distracted, also captured by the guy in front of you, to the point that you barely feel Zelda's presence behind you. She stands there, partly hidden behind the corner, arms crossed over her chest while her brows meet in a confused frown. She doesn't pay attention to the conversation you two are having, deciding to focus more on the looks, the effusions that you exchange. You ask him questions about where has he been all this time, how has he found you, and during the chat you lift on your tiptoes as he's got taller than you last remembered and gently ruffle his blonde curly hair. You make him chuckle and sigh at the same time. The time you've been apart makes him forget that he hated when someone touched his hair. Especially if it was coming from you.   
"I'm so glad I finally found you. I'm sorry it took so long, but only recently I found the note inside, you know, the box of secrets", he admits, rapidly scratching the back of his head in utter embarassment.   
You arch an eyebrow, while a small smile appears on your face. You remembered that box, you two used to share feelings in a particular way, when words were too difficult to pronounce, you put small objects in it, like letters, notes, flowers, anything with a meaning that only the two of you could understand. "This means that you hardly cleaned the place, since I left, huh?", you tease playfully.   
He lets out a snort at your assumption. "That's not even true! You can’t imagine how much better it’s gotten since you left". You roll your eyes, his jokes remind you of the times he used to make fun of you the entire day, just to see how far he could go.   
Well all is said and done, he's not changed much. He looks more like a man tho, mature and handsome even. You got proud.   
"I know you don't really mean that", you murmur, in a faint whisper. "I missed you".  
"I missed you too", he tenderly looks back at you, voice full of emotion, as he puts you in a warm embrace again.   
Meanwhile Zelda feels like she’s been punched in the stomach.   
She honestly can't believe the way you keep searching for his hands and intertwine your fingers with his. How dare you, Zelda is thinking. Her love for you is so strong, it doesn’t make her think rationally. With you, she had put aside all sorts of bad habits, and sharing was one of them: absolutely out of question. You were hers and hers only.   
And how dare he, bumping into her house, interrupting the intimate moment between the two of you, and take all the attention and eyes upon him. She feels like suffocating in her own discomfort. It's how it always worked out for her. She should have known better.   
She slides a hand through her hair and clenches her teeth trying to contain the anger and confusion.   
"Are you done now?", her voice comes out low, but at the same time charged with tension.  
Your eyes widen in surprise, but your mood doesn't change: your excitment still flows in every fiber of your body, that's why you don't immediatly realize that Zelda is actually fuming. If she could incinerate someone with her eyes, she would have.   
You turn around to look at her. A happy smile plays out on your face. "Oh, you're here! I want you to meet someone!", you get closer to her in order to take her hand, but Zelda tears free from your grasp and backs off a bit.   
Taken aback by her behavior you frown. "Zelds, what are you doing?", your confidence falters, and your mood rapidly changes.   
"What am I doing?", she shakes her head at your question. A bitter laugh escapes from her mouth. "What are you doing?".  
You don't understand her tone of sudden rage. Just a moment ago, you could bet that everything was going well, and now she’s standing there in front of you, as stiff as a statue. You don't know what to say. You can't quite figure it out why she looks so mad at you.   
"I've seen the way you hugged her, your eyes light on her", she says in a disapproving tone, looking at the boy. "Who do you think you are?".   
"Oh", you open your mouth to speak but close it almost immediatly, realizing the terrible misunderstanding. "It's not how it looks, I swear", you take a step towards her. You shake your head, as you can't wipe the grin off your face.   
Liam, behind you, pursues his lips. "I'm Liam, ma'am. I'm sorry if I interrupted something, I-", he says apologetically.   
She bursts into another short laugh. "Interrupted something?", she cuts him off. "It's not the only thing you did".   
Zelda has totally misunderstood the whole situation. You touch her arm, glad that this time she doesn't move you off. Still, you watch her in concern. "Okay, enough now. Zelda, please, you're scaring him. He was just-", you try to explain.  
There's no way you can keep talking without being interrupted again. "I know perfectly fine what he was doing, Y/N", she acidly replies. "And worst thing is you indulged him, while I was waiting for you".   
You love Zelda so much, every shade of her is precious to you, but in that moment you can't help but thinking how unreasonable and childish she is acting. "If you just let me explain...", you sigh, running a hand through your hair.   
"Ma'am, if I may be permitted, I was hoping to have a little catch up with Y/N, but I guess, I should have called first".   
Zelda moves dangerously towards him. "I beg you, pardon? Catch up, what?", she hisses at him. "Who are you? Her ex boyfriend or something?", asks the redhead with a frown. "She is taken now!".   
"Eww, no!", his face contorts in disgust. "I could never date this brat", he says it in a playful tone and you punch him on the arm. By the look into his eyes you realize you barely tickled him.   
This only adds to the confusion in Zelda's mind.   
Liam sighs and smiles softly. "Ma'am, she is my sister", he pats your back playfully and you push him away, pretending to be still offended by his previous words.   
"Until proven otherwise, you are the brat of the family", you point out, before turning around to face Zelda.   
With a small crack of a smile you say: "This is my big brother, Liam. Liam, this is my sweet, lovely and peaceful girlfriend, Zelda".   
She looks at you alternately, wide eyes and mouth half open. Her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. A deep sense of shame invades her, realizing the big mistake she had just made. "Oh?", she manages a weak smile. Then she chuckles. "Yeah right, I mean, of course, Y/n is your sister", she clears her throat, and nibbles over her lip, thinking about what to say to make up the pooch just made. She rubs her forehead tiredly. "Satan, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-", it's your time to cut her off.   
You take her hands in yours, intertwine your fingers together. "It's okay, Zelds. It was an innocent misunderstanding", you smile softly.   
She gives you an apologetic glance.   
You squeeze her hand in return.   
And Liam, as if nothing had happened, says: "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Spellman. Y/N spoke so highly of you".   
Zelda reacts with a chuckle. "You must have changed your mind by now", she says softly. You glance round your brother for a second, not really worried about his answer. You know him too well.   
"Absolutely no", he says with convintion. His eyes never lie, even Zelda can sense his sincerity. "And truth be told, I couldn't be happier for my sister. She is, indeed, in good hands".   
Zelda's eyes gleam with emotion. She wholeheartly thanks him, and with a proud nod she wraps her arm around your waist, gently stroking your side. "I'm the lucky one", she bends down to place a soft kiss on your forehead and you close your eyes, sighing in appreciation. You hug her back and rest your head over her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. Your brother, meanwhile, looks away and clears his throat, as to show his embarassment.   
You and Zelda chuckle heartly. "Do you want to come in for a drink, Liam?", she suggests with a wink.   
Your brother nods and wets his lips. "Yes, please. I had a long day". _  
_


End file.
